Ghost the wolf
by Ghost108
Summary: A new animatronic woke up and don't remeber who he was and where he at until he heard laughter and walk out. As for toy chica she was listening to spring trap telling a story until a new animatronic attack him. Who this new guy and what does he want. There will be lemon in here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy it me the Ghost 108 i here to inform you that owe nothing of fnaf all that belong to scott so don't sue me. This is just a fanfic and hope you guy enjoy the toy animatronic will be call fred, bon,and chi because it take so long to type of their whole name so don't be confuse when you see those name.**

 **Chapter 1: the awaken**

puppet pov : i felt a surge of energy through my body. i guess golden freddy felt it to because he woke up.

"you felt it didn't you" puppet ask

" Yes but this spirit is like no other are you sure he not a enemy" golden freddy ask worriedly

"He a worst enemy to his enemy but is a great ally to his friend" puppet exclaim

"should i tell the other about him" golden freddy ask

"No let see what happen at first" puppet say

Chi pov: I was hanging out with my boyfriend bon and the rest of my friend in the party room. We were listening to spring trap story. Yeah it seem weird that spring trap is with us but we forgive him because he was so depressed after he was stuck inside the suir and his girlfriend dump him because how ugly he look and he needed some people to talk to so we forgive him for what he had done to those kids.

"So i was walking around until i slip and fall on my ass"spring trap said" i look around to see what cause me to slip and what i saw was a banana peel on the floor i was like unbelievable i slip because a stupid banana peel"

He saw us a laughing until out nowhere we heard a noise in the back room. We all thought it was BB because he like to make loud noise so we just let spring trap continue talking.

" i was like why the hell banana peel be there." spring trap explain.

He stopped and look behind us then we heard person yelling "YOU FUCKER". Then outta nowhere We all saw a animatronic jump at spring trap and tackle him down and started to beat the crap outta him. The animatronic was one that we all never saw before. He look like a gray and black color wolf and he was really muscular. I was really scared of him because he was beating the crap of my friend until spring trap manage to get him off him and stand up putting up his fist and ready to fight the new guy.

? Pov : I woke up and i don't even know what my name or where i was at. I look around to see if anything look familiar. All he saw metal part everywhere and poster of a bear, a blue rabbit, a yellow chicken, and a white fox.

"Okay this is weird i dont know who i am and where i am at" i said to myself.

Then i saw a body laying on the ground it look like a kid. I got up and check the body it was a teenagers and he was dead. The teenager was stab to death by the look of the wound. Then out of nowhere i had a headaches and saw golden bunny right in front of me holding a knife in his hand as he raise the knife and shank it down. I realize who the boy was and that was me. I was wondering if that use to be my body then what body am i in? i saw a piece of a broken mirror and i pick it up and look into it i had a black wolf head and i look down and saw black and gray fur on my body i realize that i was a robot. I started to cry realizing that i am a freak of nature and now i cant have no one to comfort me. My family is long gone and i have no freind because they all think i am dead ny now.

I was crying and throwing everything that was near causing a loud racket. And i was still crying until i heard laughter outside of the room i decided to check it out maybe it might be someone he can talk to. But before i went i got some of my stuff from my old body like my phone, a necklace that have a heart on it, also i decided to take the shirt off the body and put it on because the one i was wearing was ripped to shred sure it had a couple of hole but at least it didn't him feel like a hobo bum. I cover the dead body with a blanket and put in the corner so no one can find it and do some weird crap to my old body. And then i went outside to check what the noise.

I was standing in the hallway looking both way to see where the sound is coming from. I saw a light at the end of the hallway and decided to check it out as a got closer i saw him. The bastard who killed me. I felt anger flowing through my blood.

"YOU FUCKER!", i yelled.

I ran at him and tackle him down. While he was down i punch over and over until he push me off and he got up and did a defense stance. Ready to fight.

Chi pov: as i saw spring trap ready to fight.

" who are you" freddy ask.

The new guy ignore freddy. The new guy got ready to fight back spring trap ten stare at each other then spring trap went for an attack. He tried to attack the new guy but the new guy was to fast at dodging and blocking. Then spring trap punch him in the face with one lucky punch but that manage to piss of the new guy so the new guy went for attack punching him and kicking him until foxy came in to try to stop this fight. He put one hand on the new guy shoulder and then he was grab by the new guy and got flip over and once he was on the ground he was sick in the face and got knock out in one punch. Spring trap try to get away but the new guy was fast because he manage to catch to him and tackle him onto the stage. The new guy lift him up in the air with one hand around his throat looking like he was about to kill him. Spring trap was using his hand to grab his face but he manage to smack his necklace and it drop onto the ground. Once it hit the ground it started to play a sad song that sound like "Say something" by a great big world and feature christina. When the new guy hear the music his eye went wide. He look at the neckline and back at spring trap who he is still holding by one hand and drop him. He look at his hand in shock like he had became a monster then he look at me in shock. I saw the fear in his eye as he look at me. I felt a little guilty when he stared into my eye like that. He pick up his necklace and started to run away back to the storage in the back.

"Are you okay spring trap" ask bonnie

"Yeah but who the hell is that" spring trap ask.

"I don't know i never see him before" said freddy." but we know he is very dangerous and he must be scrapped."

" i don't know maybe he kind guy" i said.

They look at her like she gone crazy.

" you saw what he did to spring trap and foxy" brown said.

" but you guy saw his eyes when he stare at us, he stare at us with fear in his eyes like he realize what he had done" i said.

"So what," chica said," he attack one of our freind without hesitation what happen if he does this again."

" how about i try to talk to him and see why he attack" i suggest

"No chi i don't want you to get hurt"bon said

"How about i bring another person with me just in case," i suggest

"Okay then i coming with lass." foxy said as he got up.

"Me too"mangle said" i don't want my bestfriend and boyfriend getting hurt so i am coming."

"Alright then let go talk to him" i said.

 **A/N: just to let you guy know this is my first fanfic so don't judge. Also i like for you guy leave ur a comment to see if you guy like it and how can i improve. I think ur help be really useful. Thank you for reading and i hope you guy like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-39f0-6cc3-aa50-4b2c7a83c307" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Chapter 2: earning trust/spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"? Pov: i am a monster. I attack him and almost killed him. And luckily for that song that was in my necklace play when it was falled on the floor. It remind me of the good time when i use to be alive. I started to cry again remembering all those thing broke my heart because now i lost my family and friend and now i am losing my sanity. I look at the necklace and saw a picture of me with my family then the song started to play again. I started to tear up until i hear a knock at the door. I stay quiet so they think i falled asleep. I listen to what they are saying./spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"" hey it me chi the yellow chicken that you saw earlier i want to talk to you" she said. I didn't answer back./spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""How about we bust the door down" someone else said./spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""No foxy what happen if he attack us we want to be his friend not his enemies," chi said"hey i understand you don't want to talk to us but i brought you some pizza and a soda just incase you get hungry later so i leave outside the door also leave the plate outside when you are finish"/spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Then i heard them walk away. When i heard pizza my stomach growl in hunger. I open the door a little to see that they really gone. Once for sure it was clear i grab the pizza and soda and started to eat. I left the plate outside. I wanted to talk to them but i was worried that they might attack me but chic look sound okay to me. I decided to go to sleep i made sure to block the door so no one come in while i sleep./spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Chi pov : i look back to see him grabbing the plate and soda i smile when i saw him poke his head out./spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"" so what he said" fred ask/spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"" he didn't talk to us but i left some food for him so he can see i am a friend" chi said./spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""How can you trust him" bonnie ask/spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I just got a feeling i can trust him" i said."how are spring trap"/spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"" i am find still confuse why he attack" he said./spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"" enough about that alright let's just go to sleep i keep watch on him" freddy said./spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Alright" they all said. As they walk room to go to sleep./spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Ghost pov: while i was asleep i was having memory dream. (is a dreams that also a memory it real) i see people from my other life.i guess my name was Alejandro but everybody called me by nickname Ghost because how i can disappear quickly and reappear without saying a word. Or how quiet i was. In the dream i also live the good time of my life. Then i woke up to because someone's knocking on the door./spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"" hey it me again just wanted to see if you are still alive" chi said " also i want to see if you want to talk"/spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I said nothing again because i am not ready to talk to anyone not to be mean or awkward i just say one thing at least./spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family:  
Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I don't want to talk right now," i said./spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"" oh, okay well nice to hear you finally say something to me well when you ready i be back at 12:00 to drop you off lunch and here breakfast it. Pbj sandwich with orange juice so talk to you later," she said./spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I hear her walk away then i reach out to get the food. /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Chi pov: i can't believe he finally spoke sure even though it was one sentence but he finally spoke his voice sounded nice. And i am finally earning his trust this is first to become friends sooner or later he be performing with us. I got to say i kinda thought he was cute sure i have a boyfriend but he is hardly paying attention to me. When i walk out to the party room freddy notice/spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Hey chi anything new from the new guy" freddy ask/spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"" he finally spoke to me but he didn't want to talk,"chi said" but hey he finally talk sooner or later he might become our friend"/spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""After he apologize to spring trap and foxy" fred said/spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"" yeah" said foxy and spring trap/spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"" yeah but at least he not attacking us" said bon/spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 19.1754px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /br class="kix-line-break" /span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy it me Ghost i got your guy review and i see now that there is some thing to work on but, i like to thank you guy for leaving review. Also i just came back in today after i came back from school. Even though there was one unnecessary review. I want to thank you for sending some hint for the story and i will try to fix those up as i continued the story.**

Chapter 3: coming out of the shadow

3 day later 12:00pm  
Ghost pov: i feel kinda lonely in here in this room. I wish that girl would come back so i finally have a conversation with her. mean sure she came by to give me food but i never had a full on conversation with her because i am really shy. And she doesn't even know my name .I waited for her to come by until hear a window broke.

"Get down on the ground now" ? Said

" who are you" bonnie ask

" we are here to rob you put the money in the bag now" one of the robber said

Then i heard a huge smack outside the door. I look outside to see bonnie on the ground and five robber with gun

"Give me the money now" the second one said

"No we won't" chi said as she slap one of them

Chi get away from them. Then he saw one of them push chi down and point the gun her

" finish her" the leader said

No i thought she my friend. She alway was there for. Even i was a huge loner sometime. No i won't watch anymore. I am not going to lose any more of my friend.i ran out and punch the guy that pointing the gun at chi.

"No one hurt my friend," i said

"Kill him," the leader said

They all shot their gun at me but i was fast enough to pick up chi and manage to dodge the bullet. I put her down in a safe place then ran back at them. I hid in the shadow so the can't see me. Thank to the color of the fur it make me blend in with the shadow. I took the first guy down by dragging him to the corner and knock him out. Two other was looking around i appear right behind them and grab her head and bash them into each other knocking them out cold. The fourth guy was panicking because he was all alone and worried that he was next i just grab him and tie him up.

" hey are you guy there" the leader said

I threw in front him the 4 people i knock out. He was scare when he saw them tie up.

"Get out now before i change my mind" i said with a deadly tone in my voice.

"Okay just don't hurt me" he said

He manage to drag his knockout friend to the car and drove away. I look at chi and saw her Bleeding in her left arm and her right leg i guess a bullet graze against them. I pick her up and set her on the desk in the security office.

" what are you doing" she ask

I pulled out some wrapping tape and begin to cover up the wound. I Went to check on bonnie and see that he had a wound on his head so i put a bandage over it and a pillow under his head. Freddy saw this and look surprise. I went back to room until i felt someone grab my hand and it was chi.

" thank you" she said

"Your welcome" i said and smile at her

" wait what your name" she asked

" my name is Alejandro but you can call me Ghost" i said. Then i went to my room and go to sleep.

Chi pov: i can't believe what i saw. I mean he took all those guy down. Also he show kindness to me and bonnie by treating our wound. Then i saw bon came in and gave me a big hug.

" i was worried " bon said

" i am alright" i said

" what happen here i saw robber and then they are gone and you have bandage on" bon ask.

" i will explain once everyone is up here" i said

Once everyone was sitting down. I got up on the stage.

"You must be wondering what happen to the robber" i said.

"Yeah did they got away with the money" mangle ask.

"Actually they were taken down" i said

"By who" foxy said.

"By Ghost" i said.

" who Ghost" fred ask.

" the new guy" i said

" really he help out" bon ask in surprise

" yes it may seem weird but he help out if wasn't for him i would have been dead, " i said" i am going to go talk to him and see is he okay you guy should do something nice for him"

I went check on him i see the door was unlock. I knock to see if he was up. I open the door to see him on the floor sleeping. he look so adorable when he was sleeping. I went to grab a blanket and pillow for him

i lifted his head and put his head on the pillow and cover him up with the blanket. I also left a note for him.

 _Dear Ghost,_

I am very grateful for what you did. Don't be a stranger and not talk to me. I know that you might be shy but don't be go ahead and talk to me or anybody else we are nice people and we care for each other. Also i gave you some blanket and a pillow.

 _XOXO_

 _Chi  
_

Before i left i kiss Ghost forehead and then out of nowhere i saw a vision a boy hanging out with his friend then it disappear. I look around in shocked and figure out i was in the same room as before. I was confused what just happen maybe it was my imaginations.

Ghost pov: i woke up and i figure out that i had a pillow under my head and i was cover with a blanket. I saw the note and i smile to know that i am not alone. I stay in the room though because in my memory dream i was with my friend and we were hanging out until outta nowhere chi appeared right beside us.i was wondering why was she in there because i never have any memory of her. I heard foot step coming down from the hall as it stop right in front of the door. Then i heard a knock at the door.

"hey it me chi" she said

"Hey chi you can come in if you want" i said

She came in looking surprised that i just invited her in.

"How your wound is still bleeding" i asked

"No it fine the wound stop bleeding" she said

"i like to thank you chi"i said

"for what" she asked

"For being nice to me after my attack at my first day being here and for the food, and the pillow and blanket" i explain

"It nothing i am just being nice as usually" she reply " but why did you attack him"

I look down wondering is it time to meet the other. I stared at my feet until i came to a decisions that it is time to meet them. Then i have a flashback of one of my friend saying that it was time to for me to come out of my shell and just meet new people. I guess he was right because now i have only just one friend and there is other people out there that might want to ne my friend.

"get your friend in here and i will explain my attack" i said

she nodded and walk away

 **Hey guy i think this a shortest chapter i made so far. I also like to say that my grammars is not the best so if you see a mistake i am very sorry please don't hate me. Leave a review if you want to help me in my story and how to make it interesting. If you have a problem with my story please just leave a review on how to improve. I will try to post another chapter by tomorrow if not then on sunday. I hope you guy are enjoying this and i will like to hear from you. Bye friend.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth

Chi pov: i went out and look for all of my friend. I found freddy, fred, bon, and bonnie.

"Hey you guy Ghost want to talk to us" i said

"About what" bon asked

"He is going to explain why he attack spring trap" i explain

"Oh is he"foxy said

"Yes get everybody to the room" i said

Once everybody gather in the room Ghost came out carrying something in the blanket.

" hey guy i know i never introduced myself properly so my name is Alejandro but everybody called me Ghost" he said" i am here to explain why i attack your friend"

Hey lay down the thing he carried and uncover it. We saw a teenage boy that was stab many time.

"This is the reason why i had attack" he said

"Who the boy" fred ask

"this boy is me" he said "a long time ago when i was alive i was walking around town until i heard screaming coming from this building. I wanted to know what cause it so i went inside here and saw 5 dead body of kid, i look around to see what killed them until i saw him." he pointed at spring trap i saw you with a knife in your hand i try to run away but you were at the door i try to head the other direction but you chase me to this room and killed me in here with no hesitation i woke up the day i attack you. Not remember a damn thing but i had memory of you killing me. i was crying until i heard laughing outside the door. I went to check until where it came from. Then i saw you. My blood was fuel with anger and hatred that i attack you. I hoping you forgive me."

"It alright i am sorry for taking your life away but trust me i changed" spring trap said

Ghost turn to foxy" also i am sorry for knocking you out earlier as well i know you were trying to help your friend but once you put a hand on my shoulder my defense reflexes kick in" he said.

"It alright friend"foxy said

"I want you guy to be my friend and not stranger to me" he said

"it okay Ghost we are like you we are the dead kid that you saw on the ground we know what you going through" freddy said

" what we do with the body" mangle ask

" it ups to Ghost" freddy said

" i want to buried it" ghost said

" okay we buried in the back of the restaurant" freddy said" bonnie go get some shovel and meet us in the back"

" alright" bonnie said.

We met in the back were a big hole in the ground. Ghost put the body in the hole.

" want to say anything " fred ask.

"I wish i know what to say but goodbye old body" Ghost said

Ghost pov: after that had happen i was walking to my room until someone grab my shoulder. I turn around and it was foxy.

" hey i know you must be tired of sleeping on the floor in that room so i thought you like to sleep in one of the room in the cove" he asked

"Yes i would like to sleep in there thank you" i said "but first let me grab my stuff from room"

" alright" he said back

I went to the storage room and pick up my phone, my necklace,my wallet that had about a hundred dollar, and my charger for my phone. I walk back out and saw foxy out there waiting for me.

"Hey i am ready" i said

"Alright let's head over there" he said

We walk across the pizzeria i must say this is huge than i thought. As we walk pass party room bon notice us and walk up to us.

" hey where you guy are heading" bon ask

"foxy thought it a good idea for me to sleep in the cove then on the floor in the storage room"i reply.

"Hey that sound nice hey i like to say thank you for my girlfriend life" he said

"oh you mean chi no problem man i don't sit back while my friend get hurt" i said.

"Well thank anyway and if you need any help just look for me" bon said

I saw him walk away after he was gone i look down." I was thinking that now i am animatronic how will i find love" i thought. Still there might be hope. Then me and foxy went inside kid cove and i might say this place huge. Went through corridor and stop in front of the doorway.

" this will be your room "he said" if you have any question i am down the hallway last room to the left"

" hey is there anybody living in these other room" i asked

"Well most people sleep in west side of the cove we ran out of room over there so you have to one of the east side" he said

"Alright see ya i am going to sleep" i said while yawning.

"Bye and enjoy your stay here" he said then he walk away. I went inside my room and went in my bed. I reach for my phone and put on my headphone and started to listen to music until i went to sleep.

 **A/N : hey guy i have 139 view i like to say thank too those people you read my story so far and i will try to update another chapter by tomorrow. Leave a review if you want to add something or have any question or any problem with the story. I know my grammars is not the best i am trying to fix them as i go on with the story. Thank for reading and i hope you read the next one BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: warming up

Puppet pov: we are floating above ghost watching him sleep.

"Truly interesting" i said

"Yes he able to hold himself together and restrain himself" goldie said

" but that not a good thing" i said

"How come" goldie ask

"There be a time that he must let go of his restraint because he hold back some of his strength and when we need it the most and he not able to let go people could get hurt." i explain.

" so what can we do" goldie ask

"Hope when the time come he is able to let go" i said. As i move my hand over his head and see that he was having a nightmare but i change it to a nice dream. Then i turn around and left with with goldie.

Six hour later

Chi pov: i was walking around until my foot got stuck in the ground.i look around. "Can somebody help" i yell. No one must have hears me. Great i thought i am stuck now. Until she heard a huge squeak on top of her. When she look up one of the stereos was about to fall on top of her.

" can somebody help me please" she yelled. Until she look up and saw the wire snap and the stereo was about to crush her. She was dead for sure she had her eyes close and waited for it to hit her but nothing happen. when she open her eyes she saw Ghost right there holding the stereo with both his hand and stop it from falling on her. Ghost drop the stereo to his side. And help me get me up to my feet. I look at his face and his body i realize i was staring then i look away blushing. Then foxy came out running.

"Hey guy i heard the crashing and breaking what happen" foxy ask

"I was walking around then i got stuck in the floor then i notice that stereo was about to fall i was yelling for help but no one came. It failed but Ghost came right on time to stop the thing from falling on me" i said i turn to Ghost " thank you"

" it was nothing i am glad i could help but be be careful i don't want my friend getting hurt" Ghost said.

I was about to leave but a gave Ghost a kiss on the cheek which i think he got kinda fluster. Then i went for a walk and thinking about the choices i made.

Ghost pov: i can't believe that she kissed my cheek. I was blushing after she kissed my cheek. I think i had a crush on her. Foxy was there looking at me.

"Um are you okay" he ask

Came back to reality "yes i am" i reply. He look at me and back at the direction that chi left.

"Oh i see" he said

"See what" i ask him

" you have a crush on her don't you" he said. I turn around and flush."Don't worry buddy i won't tell no one pirate honor"

I look back at him and smile "thank foxy". Then i saw freddy and fred came out.

" hey Ghost since you are part of the family you need to help out keep this restaurant in business and we want to know what you can do" freddy ask.

" like i said i don't remember much about my past" i said. Freddy nodded and whisper in fred ear. They went to talk for awhile and came back.

"We came with an idea that maybe we can help you remembering by letting you touching some of the instrument but first we need to know what happen to the stereo." fred ask

"It was about to fall on chi but i stop it before it hit her" i said.

"Alright then let's see if we can get you some of a memory back" freddy said. They handed me a guitar." now play"

I strum on string then out of nowhere i was started to play a song from my phone. I realize it was Carnivore from starset. I saw the other animatronic came in then look at me in surprise some of them have there mouth i was done i look back at the freddy in surprise.

"Wow i didn't know i could that" i was saying then i have a flashback of me playing a lot of instrument i even see myself making my own music.

" i just remember that i can play any instrument and i could sing" i say amd smile

" that sound awesome" freddy said

" yeah maybe he can perform with us or he could do solo or duet with chi" fred suggested.

"That sound like a great idea"chi said

"Yeah great idea" bon said.

" then it settle you are part of the group" fred said "let get to work". We discuss what are we going to do once this place open up. Once we came up some of the thing we are going to do for the act we went to bed and discuss the rest tomorrow.

Then we started to plan for what we are going to do.

 **there another chapter by ghost. I try to update another chapter by tomorrow if not then on tuesday. Hope you enjoy it and leave a review if want to add anything to improve. Hope you enjoy it. Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy i like to say i dont own anything that are in my story. Those belong to the orignal creator of the game and whatever else are in my story. Let get on with the story.**

Chapter 6: true love dance

Ghost pov: As we were talking about what we are going to perform we decided that should i should do a duet with chi for one of our act.

"So what song you want to perform" chi asked.

" i think we should sing give me a reason by pink and nate ruess." i suggested

" i loved that song" chi said.

" also we should do a dance to make it more sweet and nice" i said

" uh i can't dance" chi said

" what" i ask

"I can't dance" chi said

" it simple chi how about this later i teach how to dance" i said

"That sound like a great idea" chi said as she smile

3 hour later we met at stage

"Are you ready" i ask

"I don't know about this Ghost" she said

"Don't be afraid" i said "it simple follow my footstep"

I grab her hand and we started to move back and forward. Then we move more faster. I twirl her around. We stare into each other eyes. We dance for awhile and We started sing with the was really fun by the time when the song ended i lean her back and i was over and we started to stare into each other eyes. Then she got up and turn away blushing. I was blushing as well because we just did a whole romantic dance. I saw bon, fred,and mangle came in clapping.

"Good job guys" fred said

"yeah it was so romantic" mangle said

" yeah we should do that during the day" bon said.

While they were talking i saw chi leaving room i wonder why she left.

Puppet pov: i thought that dance was beautiful i was kinda bummed out that they didn't kiss. Those guy should really get together. I turn to goldie and i see him crying.

"Are you crying" i ask

"NO!" he said "i just got something in my eye"

" you don't have eyes remember" i reply

"Yeah i guess is not my best excuse" he said

"It seem like Ghost is getting attached to them" i said

"Yeah that a good thing isn't it" Goldie said

"It a good thing because he an ally to us but the bad thing is he still have his restraint" i said

" so how can we get him to let go" he ask

"I thinking we should talk to him soon" i suggested

"How soon" he asked

"When he finally close enough to his friend and think that he will do anything for them." i said

"But you said he was getting attached to them" he said

"He is see but he not really feel comfortable around them which make him a little far away then close" i said

"Oh i see he getting close but not close enough" goldie said

"Yes an after that and a couple of week after he feel close we have to tell him" i said "but now we wait". Goldie silently agreed with me and we went back to our room.

Chi pov: omg that dance that me and Ghost did made me really blush. When me and him stare into each other eyes i wanted to stay like that forever. I saw how his eye was golden brown like the color of honey. The first i met him i thought he was cute. But now i have a huge crush on him. Sure bon is a okay but Ghost he get my heart pumping like if i try to kiss him my whole body might explode. While i was thinking about this mangle manage to sneak up on me and scare me.

" ah mangle i said to don't do that" i said angrily

"Sorry chi but you know me i don't follow the rule" she said "are you okay when we were talking to Ghost you just walk out"

"Yeah i am okay i am just pretty tired"i lied. She look into my eye and see that i was lying

"No your not it something else what is it" she said but more eagerly. She kept staring at me until gave up.

"Alright i kinda have a crush on Ghost" i said quietly.

"What"she said

"I said i kinda have a crush on Ghost"i said louder

"You have crush on Ghost but aren't you with bon" she said

"I am but he's been distant lately and we hardly hang out" i said

"But what you see in ghost" she ask

"I see a nice lovably person that really shy" i said

"So what are you going to do" she ask

" i am going to break with bon and go with ghost"i said "but what if Ghost don't like me in that way"

"Bestie don't say that look at you how can he say no to you" she said "after you being nice to him and him saving your life twice and after that romantic dance he might have some feeling for you"

" your right mangle i should do this" i said. Then bon came in.

"Hey chi i want to see if you want to hang out later" he ask

" yeah sure thing" i said

"Awesome i see you in 3 hour" he said then he walk away. After he was gone mangle look at me.

"What" i ask

"Why did you not tell him" she ask

" i dont know what to say i don't want to break his bunny heart" i said " i am going to go get ready" i left and go get ready and think about what to say. Then my mind change back to Ghost and i blush again. Man i need to control my thought i thought.

 **A/N : leave a review if you want to make it interesting. Also i try to add a night guard to the story but it might come up in the next couple of chapter. Bye and i hope you guy enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy sorry i have not been updating i was busy with school and other junk with my life that i had no time to update the story. While i was gone i decided that i should start on a new story so yeah a new story will be starting in a week or so i would continue updating this story too while i make the new story. Hope you enjoy it but it was a quick made.**

Chapter 7: life change

Chi pov: i was hanging out with bon enjoying our date. It was very romantic but i feel like i have no feeling for him. I wanted to break up with him but i don't want to hurt his little bunny heart.

"Hey chi i wanted to talk to you about our relationship." bon said. Oh great i thought i wonder he about to say.

" i think we should break up" bon said.

I was shock at first but i was kinda happy that he broke up me.

"Hey don't worry we can still be friend" he said. I nodded

" yeah but i am going to my room" i said. I walk away and went to my room.

Mangle pov: i saw my best friend went to her room all smiling. I went in to check on her.

"Hey what up bestie" i ask.

" oh nothing" she said

" then why were smiling" i ask confuse

" i was just happy what bon said" she said.

" why is that" i ask

" see bon wanted to break up and was so happy because now i can not hurt his feeling" she said.

"Alright," i said " i am going to go now check on you later"

I went to talk to foxy. " hey babe" i said to foxy

"Hey there beloved" foxy answer back

"hey can you keep a secret" i said.

"Yes" he said.

"Look see chi have a crush on Ghost" i said took him a couple of second to understand what i said then he started to smile.

"Why are you smiling"i ask

"Because Ghost have a crush on her as well" he said. I was shock on what he just said. Like chi and Ghost crush on each other. I wonder if i should tell her about this.

" i should tell her" i said.

"No let's just leave it alone i made a promise with Ghost that i will not tell no one also i think it be better if they find there love without help" he said. I thought about it then agreed with him probably i check on her in the morning. Me and foxy went to sleep after we i woke up and i got up to check on and chi was gone.

I ran back to get foxy. "Foxy chi is missing" i said.

"WHAT" he yelled. He got up and ran out to see if i was right. Once he check her room he came out.

" get everybody out here" he said with a worried look on his face.

"Everyone" i asked.

" well except for Ghost i think he might freak out that his crush went missing" he said. With a silent agreement i went to the other room and told them what going on. In five minutes everybody was out and look for chi. I was so worried that something bad happen to her.

" I think we should get Ghost" chica suggest

"We shouldn't get him if he figure out that one of his friend went missing he might freak out" i said.

"We need all the help we should get, mangle and what happen if he figure it out the hard way" fred said. That made me think.

"Yeah we should get him but i be the one asking" i said

" i coming to beloved" foxy said " i don't want you get hurt." i kissed him for saying that.

We went to ghost room and see that his door was unlock. I told foxy to wait for me here. I open the door and i couldn't believed what i saw. I saw chi and Ghost sleeping and cuddling in the same bed in there clothe **( for you people with dirty mind)**. I was so surprise and happy at the same time. i close the door and started to jump up and down with delight. Foxy look at me confuse.

"Why are you so happy" he ask

"Just look into the room and you see why" i said

When he look into the room his face turn from curious to surprise. He close the door and look right at me with shock. Then it turn to a smile.

"i can't believed that they are sleep in the same bed" i ask

" aye he a good fellow i am happy that they are together" he said

" come let go tell everybody that we found her with him" i said

"But i promise" he said

"You promise but i didn't" i reply

We then started to walk to other.

Ghost pov: i remember last night that i was about to go sleep until i heard a knock on the door.

" Who is it" i ask

" it me chi" she said.

I walk to the door and open it and i see chi standing right there. She came in.

"Hey are you okay" i ask

" yeah i am okay bon broke up with me." she said. I felt surprise and angry. Sure i have a crush on her but i cared about her feeling.

"Do you want to talk to him and give him a piece of my mind" i said.

"No it fi..."she said but was cutoffs by me

" i can't believe that bunny broke the heart for the person i cared most" i said. I was about to walk out and find that soon to be scrap. until someone grab my hand. I look back and chi look me in my eye.

" don't worry about it" chi said

"But but" i was cutoffs by a kiss on my lip. She kept kissing me. I was surprise on what happening right now. Then i started to kiss her back. It was most amazing thing i ever felt. We stop to get some air.

"Can i sleep with you tonight Ghost" chi ask

"Yes" i answer back as i blush.

We went on my bed and lay down. We started to cuddle. She laid on top of me. While we cuddle we kiss a little bit. Until we fell asleep.i have no dream that night which i shouldn't complain because sometimes they are nightmare. I woke up and look around. I saw chi was still laying with me. She look so adorable when she is sleeping. I heard footstep coming from outside. I don't know if i lock it. i want to get up but chi is still sleeping and i don't want to bother so i fake sleep. I heard the door open. my eyes was a little open but i saw mangle stare at us with shock she then close the door. I heard her talking to foxy. Then the door open again and i saw foxy look at us his jaw was open wide when he saw us. Then he close the door i heard talk a little bit more but then hear there footstep walking away.i lay there for couple of second enjoying the moment until she woke up. The first thing she did was looking at me a gave me a kiss.

"I slept wonderful" she said

" i notice"i said" but we have a problem"

" what is it" she ask

"Mangle and foxy saw us in the same bed and they might tell the other" i said.

" so what if they did as long i am with you i am happy"she said. I smile when she said that i gave her a kiss on the forehead.

" so what you want to do today" i ask.

" first we are going to take a shower then get breakfast" she said.

" that sound like a plan" i said.

We both got up and ran to the bathroom real quick and got into the shower.


End file.
